Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a versatile ski boot carrier which is also adapted to carry skis as well as ski boots.
Skiers are frequently required to carry a quantity of equipment a considerable distance from parking lot to lodge, or the like. Ski boots are bulky, expensive and for maximum life should be maintained with their soles flat in order to preserve their shape. Skis are normally quite long and difficult to carry. The present invention is directed to a carrier for alleviating these problems.